


2312

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, M/M, OOC, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius Potter aveva odiato le rose rosse per trent’anni, ma ora finalmente ne capiva il significato. Scorpius Malfoy sapeva tutto. In un bar del centro, undici anni prima, s’erano intrecciate due vite completamente diverse. Dopo sessant’anni è lo stesso Scorpius a prendere la decisione finale.<br/>2312.<br/>23/12<br/>23 dicembre.<br/>Tutto in un giorno solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2312

**Author's Note:**

> Canzone e coppia scelte: People are strange – Draco/James jr.  
> Personaggi: Nuovo personaggio (barista del pub babbano), Draco Malfoy, James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Asteria Grengrass, citati Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin e Albus Severus Potter.  
> Genere: Generale, Drammatico, Erotico, Sentimentale, Romantico, Triste, Introspettivo.  
> Avvertimenti: Slash, Oneshot, OOC (di Draco, di James, del barista e del gatto sul balcone... sono tutti Out of Character xD)  
> Introduzione: James Sirius Potter aveva odiato le rose rosse per trent’anni, ma ora finalmente ne capiva il significato. Scorpius Malfoy sapeva tutto. In un bar del centro, undici anni prima, s’erano intrecciate due vite completamente diverse. Dopo sessant’anni è lo stesso Scorpius a prendere la decisione finale...  
> NdA: GiudiciA! Hai insistito tanto perché ti mandassi adesso la storia, quindi se mi trovi un errore ti Crucio! xD Se non capisci cosa significa il titolo, leggilo a due a due u.u Dunque... parliamo di cose serie. All’inizio la ff comprendeva solo gli avvenimenti del 2024, ma poi mi sembrava tanto PWPosa che c’ho messo il contorno :D Spero ti piaccia, per tutto quello che non capisci cerca tra le righe e preparati a tante corna e a una buona dose di p0rn.  
> Note prepubblicazione: ringrazio tanto Onlyna Efp per avermi dato l’opportunità di scrivere questa fanfiction. Quando ho scritto le note d’autore ero troppo gasata dal risultato e forse sono stata brusca! Adesso me ne rendo conto e ti porgo, cara Onlyna, le mie scuse nel caso abbia superato il limite della decenza. Nel caso non io l’abbia oltrepassato, scusami ugualmente, se puoi. ^^” Dovevo scrivere una fic da presentare a te, ho sperato con tutto il cuore che ti piacesse e che tra le righe si leggesse tutto quello che non sono riuscita a esprimere scrivendo la storia.  
> A Onlyna  
> Da cui ho imparato a scrivere su HP.  
> Grazie ** :-*  
> Ti voglio bene <3  
> Grazie Roberta.

_2312_

  
23 dicembre 2035  
James Sirius Potter tirò un’ultima boccata dalla sua sigaretta, prima di gettarla, perché era arrivato a destinazione. La tomba di Draco Malfoy era lì davanti a lui. Aveva portato delle rose rosse, lui odiava le rose rosse per il loro significato troppo impegnativo, ma quando undici anni prima si era dichiarato, gli era cambiata la visione delle cose.  
S’inginocchiò davanti alla tomba e, sistemate le rose, iniziò a ricordare...  
  
23 dicembre 2024  
Erano due le cose in cui James Sirius credeva fermamente: che Hogwarts fosse la sua seconda casa e che lui e Teddy Lupin sarebbero stati  assieme fino alla fine dei loro giorni. Da quando Ted Remus aveva sposato sua cugina Victoire e James aveva concluso gli studi a Hogwarts, tutte le certezze del primogenito di Harry Potter erano crollate. Era il 23 dicembre quando, camminando senza meta per le vie della Londra Babbana, s’imbatté in un pub in cui non era mai stato. Aveva un’aria invitante, aveva proprio bisogno di una Burrobirra per dimenticare, anzi meglio un po’ di Whiskey Incendiario... peccato solo fosse un pub babbano che non aveva nessuna delle due bevande. Tirò avanti dunque, continuando a passeggiare con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans stinti che aveva scelto quella mattina e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Teddy gli mancava troppo: le sue mani, le sue labbra, la sua voce, il suo corpo, tutto. Se solo pensava che adesso era di Victoire che ci poteva fare sesso ogni volta che voleva, andava in bestia e sragionava, quindi meglio non pensarci. Continuando a camminare la sua mente era affollata sempre da Teddy, ma alle volte si concentrava sulla figura del fidanzato del fratello, Scorpius. Era bello, con i suoi biondi capelli e gli occhi verdi, ereditati sicuramente della madre, i suoi lineamenti sottili e il suo portamento fine. Era eccitante, sotto la doccia negli spogliatoi della loro squadra di Quidditch professionista. Ma era il fidanzato di suo fratello, appunto, e lui era abbastanza corretto e onesto da non toccarlo né fargli avances né quant’altro. Quindi tornò a concentrarsi su Teddy e sulle sue labbra, sui tanti baci che si erano scambiati in passato, finché, mentre camminava, iniziò un temporale. Iniziò a correre e si rifugiò nel primo locale che gli capitò a tiro. Si accomodò al bancone e diede un’occhiata al menù: «Una vodka a pesca» ordinò, capendo di essere in un locale babbano. Gli fu subito servita e iniziò a bere, iniziando a guardarsi attorno: non conosceva nessuno in quel locale e quindi nessuno avrebbe potuto dire ai suoi genitori che era ad ubriacarsi, invece che essere alla partita di Lorcan e Lysander.  
Sentiva man mano le ordinazioni dei vari clienti e nessuna lo colpì in particolar modo, finché non udì «Una vodka a pesca.» ordinata da una voce che non conosceva. Ma quando si voltò riconobbe subito Draco Malfoy accanto a sé e sorrise.  
Era Draco Malfoy. Il padre di Scorpius. Bello come lui.  
No, doveva smettere di fantasticare su di lui, aveva l’età di suo padre e, soprattutto, non l’avrebbe mai calcolato, neanche di striscio. Era stato una sola volta a casa di Scorpius, a prendere Albus, quindi sicuramente il signor Malfoy non si ricordava di lui. Era ovvio e naturale.  
«Non sei un po’ troppo giovane per bere, Potter?» si sentì domandare James, mentre era ancora immerso nelle sue elucubrazioni.  
Un momento, fermi tutti. Gli aveva rivolto la parola, lo aveva chiamato con il cognome – quindi si ricordava di lui – e, soprattutto, si stava preoccupando per la sua salute? Draco Malfoy doveva essere impazzito, senz’ombra di dubbio.  
«Non credo siano affari che la riguardano.» rispose a tono lui, non avendo nessun’intenzione di farsi fare la paternale dal padre del ragazzo di suo fratello che, per inciso, secondo James non sapeva neppure che Albus e Scorpius avevano rapporti sessuali da almeno un anno.  
«Come mio figlio non credeva fossero affari che mi riguardassero i suoi incontri troppo ravvicinati con tuo fratello?» domandò Draco sottovoce, con le labbra fin troppo vicine all’orecchio di James.  
«Signor Malfoy, davvero, non credo le interessi che il mio ex si sia sposato da un anno con mia cugina e io ci sto male, e...» James si bloccò: forse non era il caso dirgli delle fantasie che aveva con protagonista lo Scorpius che vedeva nudo negli spogliatoi.  
«E...?» lo incitò Draco a parlare.  
«...e che quindi bevo da un anno, per dimenticare il dolore.» Non era vero che era alcolizzato tanto quanto aveva lasciato intendere al signor Malfoy, tuttavia, era meglio che questi credesse che il figlio di Harry Potter fosse alcolizzato e non che il suddetto giovane avesse fantasie erotiche con protagonista suo figlio.  
«Bere per dimenticare o perché non s’accetta qualcosa di sé è sbagliato, fidati di quel che dico, ne so qualcosa.» confessò il biondo ex-Serpeverde, ma l’ex-Grifondoro non capì cosa volesse dire, perché non conosceva il suo interlocutore a tal punto da comprendere il significato di quelle parole, quindi domandò: «Cosa ne sa lei del mio dolore?»  
«Non ho idea di quanto tu stia soffrendo per il tuo ex, ti sto dicendo solo che l’alcool non è la soluzione, Potter.»    
«Sarà anche vero che l’alcool non è la soluzione, ma almeno bere aiuta a non porsi troppe domande, a non pensare.»  
«Su questo devo ammettere che hai ragione.» Draco sorrise, terminando la bevanda nel suo bicchiere. «Un altro!» ordinò.  
«Io vado a casa, invece.» annunciò James «I miei mi aspettavano mezz’ora fa.»  
Draco voleva fermarlo, voleva chiedergli di restare, ma non trovò nessun’argomentazione valida per trattenerlo e, aperta la bocca per dirgli di fargli ancora un po’ compagnia, rimase come un idiota non sapendo bene cosa dire. Allora buttò fuori la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: «Jack pago io le consumazioni di questo ragazzo, per oggi. Non prenderti i soldi da lui.»  
«Ma signor Malfoy...» provò a protestare James «non deve.»  
«Io ne approfitterei se fossi in te.» sorrise il barista «Questo signore qui non offre mai a nessuno, paga solo le consumazioni del figlio, quindi dovresti sentirti onorato e accettare. Questa almeno è la mia opinione, poi vedi tu.»  
«Jack ha ragione, Potter.» ghignò Draco.  
«Va bene allora, e grazie, signor Malfoy.» James sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi più onesti e sinceri, al quale Draco cercò di ricambiare, ma riuscì solo a ghignare. «Prego, e grazie a te della compagnia, Potter.» disse infine il biondo ex-Serpeverde.  
James se ne andò e Draco rimase a bere altra vodka, bicchieri su bicchieri, fino a quando, ormai saturo d’alcool, pagò le due consumazioni, quella di James e la propria, e se ne andò dal locale.  
  
L’impatto con l’aria gelida della sera gli fu micidiale, anche considerando il calore che c’era all’interno del locale. Il temporale era passato e Draco iniziò a camminare verso casa ma, dopo tre passi, si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e riconobbe il primogenito di Harry Potter che lo aspettava sorridente.  
«Non dovevi andare a casa?» chiese Draco, con la voce impastata.  
«Ho chiamato dicendo che sarei andato a fare un giro e avrei fatto più tardi, non si preoccupi.»  
«Perché mi hai aspettato, Potter? Perché stavi aspettando me, non è vero?» domandò, curioso.  
«Facciamo quattro passi, le va?» chiese, speranzoso.  
«Non ho nulla in contrario se li facciamo verso casa mia, Potter.» Draco sorrise: quella domanda costituiva una risposta affermativa alla propria.  
Iniziarono a camminare parlando del più e del meno e ben presto l’argomento di conversazione divenne Scorpius.  
«È andato con la madre a cena dalla sorella di Asteria, rimarranno a dormire lì, tornano domani, credo nel pomeriggio.» spiegò Draco.  
“Dormiranno lì, quindi...” pensò James, che chiese: «...sei solo in casa, per stasera?»  
«Sì, Potter. Ma non ti ho mai dato il permesso di darmi del tu.»  
James rimase stupito da quella risposta e Draco spiegò: «Nella domanda, Potter. Mi hai dato del tu nel chiedermi se fossi solo in casa per stasera.»  
«Ah, mi scusi signor Malfoy, l’ho fatto inavvertitamente, non volevo.» disse, nell’esatto momento in cui imboccarono un vicolo buio e deserto, illuminato solo dalla luce della luna.  
«Se vuoi te lo do adesso.» disse Draco, riferendosi al permesso.  
Ma la mente di James iniziò a fantasticare sul possibile significato erotico di quelle parole. Arrestò il proprio passo e Draco, incuriosito, fece altrettanto.  
Passò un minuto, forse quaranta secondi o forse dieci, Draco non seppe dirlo prima che si ritrovasse le labbra di James premute sulle proprie, la lingua del ragazzo che cercava di forzare le labbra per entrare. E Draco ci pensò due minuti, forse ottanta secondi, forse venti, prima di decidere che sì, poteva dare l’accesso alla propria bocca al figlio di Harry Potter.  
Perché se c’era una cosa che James non sapeva era che Draco era stato il fidanzato di suo padre nei tempi addietro e gli aveva offerto da bere per una ragione ben specifica, anche se non offriva da bere mai a nessuno.  
Il bacio durò molto per essere il primo tra due persone che non avevano nulla da dirsi e niente in comune.  Quando si separarono, presero atto che avevano entrambi chiuso gli occhi per godersi appieno il momento. Fu Draco ad avventarsi per la seconda volta sulle labbra di James e questi lo lasciò fare, si lasciò abbracciare, si lasciò sfiorare il sedere e non disse nulla neanche quando la mano di Draco Malfoy fu nelle sue mutande. Anzi, si sentì autorizzato a fare la stessa cosa, mentre la lingua del più grande percorreva tutto il suo collo. James mugugnò qualcosa di sconnesso prima che l’altro s’impossessasse nuovamente delle sue labbra. Fu un contatto carico di bramosia, un bacio pieno di passione, che nulla aveva a che vedere con quelli che si erano scambiati prima di quel momento.  
«Andiamo a casa...» soffiò James all’orecchio di Draco, visibilmente eccitato.  
Malfoy sentì l’erezione di Potter premere contro la sua gamba e in un ghigno disse «Andiamo al Manor.» prima di Smaterializzare entrambi.  
  
Se a James Sirius qualcuno avesse chiesto di trovare degli aggettivi per definire casa di Scorpius lui avrebbe usato pomposa, sfarzosa, lussuosa ed elegante, ma non ne riuscì a pensare altri perché trovare aggettivi per definire l’abitazione del ragazzo di cui si è innamorati non è facile, quando il padre di quest’ultimo ti lecca il collo.  
La lingua di Draco si muoveva esperta sulla pelle di James, mentre quest’ultimo cercava di guardarsi intorno e la sua eccitazione cresceva. Non appena Malfoy gli diede un attimo di tregua, James si diresse verso il lettore CD posto nel soggiorno del Manor. Iniziò a smanettare tra i vari CD sistemati a lato, finché non trovò quello dei The Doors. Mise la sua canzone preferita e, mentre le note di People are strange si diffondevano nella sala, lui tornò da Draco, dicendo: «Ho impostato che ripete sempre la stessa canzone fino a nuovo ordine.»  
«Quel CD è di Scorpius.» affermò Draco, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
«Lo so, gliel’ha regalato mio fratello» rispose James «dopo che l’ha ascoltato a casa mia. Io lo adoro e quella che stai ascoltando è la mia canzone preferita.»  
«Io preferisco te.» ghignò Draco avvicinandosi a lui e baciandolo con passione. James ricambiò il bacio abbracciando l’uomo, che rimase impassibile al contatto. Ad un tratto, però, mentre le loro lingue lottavano, il giovane Potter percepì che pian piano Malfoy cominciava a rilassarsi in quell’abbraccio, fino a che Draco non circondò la sua vita con le proprie braccia.  
«Mi piaci, Draco...» soffiò James a un passo dalle labbra dell’uomo appena ebbero finito di baciarsi, mentre la sua mente gli proiettava il viso di Scorpius.  
«Vieni con me.» imperò Malfoy tirandolo lievemente per un polso e dirigendosi sul divano, mentre James si convinceva che sì, era stato un idiota a sperare che Draco dicesse “Anche tu” o qualcosa di quel genere. Si lasciò trascinare senz’opporre resistenza finché non fu spinto delicatamente sul divano. Quando vide il biondo ex-Serpeverde sbottonarsi e calarsi i pantaloni capì cosa volesse da lui.  
«Penso tu sia un ragazzo intelligente, Jamie. Credo tu abbia capito.» disse, con voce lasciva.  
James annuì mentre le sue speranze su un Draco Malfoy che lo ricambiava cadevano in frantumi. Pensò che sua madre aveva perfettamente ragione ad odiare quell’uomo, mentre con le labbra lambiva la sua erezione. Iniziò a leccarne piano la lunghezza, finché non lo prese tutto in bocca e iniziò a succhiare. Le mani di Draco furono tra i suoi capelli e James dovette ricredersi sui sentimenti di Malfoy quando si sentì accarezzare piano la guancia. Se l’uomo stava fingendo, era davvero un ottimo attore.  
Alcune carezze a James dopo, Draco venne nella bocca del ragazzo, che ingoiò il liquido caldo, si scostò dall’amante e lo guardò. Il biondo, dal suo canto, si sedette accanto a lui e James si voltò a guardarlo. Draco, guardando l’evidente erezione di Potter, chiese: «Cosa vuoi che ti faccia ora?»  
James lo guardò stupito e sconcertato: lui non voleva solo del sesso da Draco, ma sembrava che il bel Malfoy non la pensasse esattamente come lui. Probabilmente, tuttavia, il padre di Scorpius si accorse che il figlio di Harry s’era incupito per quella domanda e cercò di rimediare alla gaffe: «Non puoi pretendere che ti ami, James. Ma mi piaci anche tu.»  
«Infatti io non ho parlato d’amore Draco. Solo di attrazione fisica.» disse Potter, che, avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di Malfoy, aggiunse «Un pompino, comunque.» prima di mordergli l’orecchio. Prese poi a baciarglielo, come se volesse medicargli il dolore che gli aveva causato con i denti.  
«Alzati, James.» ghignò a un certo punto Draco rivolto al giovane e, appena questi fu in piedi, iniziò a sbottonargli i pantaloni. Glieli tirò giù assieme alle mutande con un gesto secco e prese in bocca la sua erezione fin troppo desiderosa d’attenzioni. James si accorse subito che Draco con le labbra non era esperto quanto lui, si vedeva che era eterosessuale e sposato, ma... «Ehi, Draco...» sussurrò James colto da un improvviso dubbio. L’uomo interruppe il contatto e Potter si pentì immediatamente di averlo chiamato: l’erezione pulsava, lui stava per venire e Malfoy aveva interrotto le attenzioni alla sua erezione.  
«Dimmi, James.» la voce di Draco interruppe i pensieri del ragazzo, che domandò: «Sei stato con degli uomini, prima di sposarti? Non è la prima erezione che prendi in bocca, vero? O sbaglio?»  
Fu quella la prima volta in cui James Sirius Potter vide Draco Malfoy inorridire: il giovane ex-Grifondoro non riuscì a spiegarsi l’espressione di puro terrore che si dipinse sul volto dell’ex-Serpeverde, il quale chiese sprezzante: «Perché vuoi saperlo, Potter?»  
«Perché muovi bene la lingua.» spiegò James imbarazzato. Era mai possibile che dovevano mettersi a discutere proprio mentre lui stava per venire? Non poteva rispondergli e basta? E poi perché erano ritornati ai cognomi?  
«In ogni caso, non sono affari tuoi. Vuoi venire o no?» nel chiederlo, Draco ghignò.  
«Eh? Venire dove? Sono già qui!» James non capiva.  
«Nella mia bocca, James, nella mia bocca.» Draco ghignò «Possibile che debba spiegarti sempre tutto?»  
James arrossì alla spiegazione e si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per non aver afferrato subito il senso della domanda. Avvicinò quindi la propria erezione al viso di Draco e aspettò, chiudendo gli occhi. Tuttavia, non dovette attendere molto, perché Malfoy riprese immediatamente a leccare e succhiare con bramosia, finché il giovane venne nella sua bocca.  
James si lasciò andare sul divano accanto a Draco, il quale, sorprendendo James, gli passò un braccio attorno al collo, attirandolo verso di sé. Il giovane Potter si lasciò cullare dalla sensazione di calore, protezione e tenerezza che per un attimo gli trasmise Draco, finché non si sentì chiedere: «Sai, Jamie, le tante cose che si possono fare con della cioccolata?»  
Ora sì che James era perplesso: cosa intendeva Draco? Oddio, se pensava a quando spalmò la cioccolata sull’erezione di Teddy e poi la prese in bocca... ma non era questo che intendeva Draco, vero? Non poteva intendere questo, no.  
Intanto, Draco Malfoy si era alzato, si era sfilato del tutto i pantaloni e i boxer che James in precedenza gli aveva solo abbassato, e si era diretto in cucina. Fece ritorno da essa proprio con un barattolo di Nutella e un cucchiaio, che confermarono le supposizioni di James.  
«Cosa vuoi fare con quella?» domandò James, che in realtà aveva capito benissimo come l’avrebbe usata. Nello stesso modo in cui l’avevano adoperata in passato lui e Teddy.  
«Ora te lo spiego, Jamie. Alzati in piedi.»  
Ecco. Mentre si alzava, James capì che sarebbe toccato prima a lui, se non solo a lui, essere per primo il passivo. Draco gli avrebbe cosparso il corpo di cioccolato e poi l’avrebbe toccato, leccato, morso, succhiato, finché non fosse finita tutta la Nutella sul suo corpo. Con Teddy si cospargevano una volta a testa, ma Malfoy dall’espressione del volto non sembrava affatto disposto a farsi toccare, leccare, mordere e succhiare da un ragazzino dell’età di suo figlio finché non finiva tutta la Nutella.  
«Ora cospargerò il tuo corpo di cioccolata e...»  
«So come si gioca. Era un giochino che ogni tanto facevo con il mio ex.» ammise con finta nonchalance: era imbarazzante parlare con Draco di Teddy. «Con la mia domanda intendevo più che altro chiedere chi dovesse usare il cucchiaio.»  
«Ah. Io ovviamente.» sogghignò Draco.  
«Per me va bene, ma prima...» James intinse un dito nel barattolo di cioccolata sotto lo sguardo attento di Draco «...su, baciami.» concluse, cospargendo di Nutella le labbra di Draco.  
Malfoy lo baciò con passione, prima di dire: «Sei troppo scontatamente banale, James.»  
«Allora sarò curioso di vedere come userai tu quel cucchiaio. Voglio proprio sapere se troverai qualche idea originale che non ho già sperimentato con Teddy.»  
«Teddy? È il nome del tuo ex?» chiese Draco con falso interesse, mentre immergeva il cucchiaio nella cioccolata e lo estraeva colmo. James non rispose, percependo che a Malfoy non interessava minimamente quell’informazione; si limitò ad aspettare in silenzio la mossa successiva dell’uomo. Draco, con il cucchiaio pieno di cioccolata in mano, si inginocchiò davanti a James e iniziò a cospargerla sull’erezione di James.  
«Sai quante volte me l’ha fatto lui!» esclamò Potter con tono di sfida.  
A quel punto Draco si fermò: «Allora ho scelto davvero qualcosa che hai sperimentato già?»  
«Sì, mi spiace, ma l’abbiamo fatto con la cioccolata sulle labbra, sull’erezione e nelle parti più impensabili dei nostri corpi. Non conosci qualche altra idea?»  
«James non me la faccio con gli uomini tutti i giorni!» sbottò Malfoy.  
«Beh, se dici così mi fai fare pensieri sconci, Draco...»  
Il biondo sogghignò: «Quali pensieri affollano la tua mente, Jamie?»  
«Beh, devo dedurre che, giacché tu sei sposato con una donna, tale Asteria Greengrass, bella donna senz’ombra di dubbio, ma pur sempre una donna...»  
«Arriva al punto, Potter!»  
«Prima che m’interrompessi dicevo che, giacché tu sei sposato con una donna, lì dovresti essere vergine...» ghignò Potter, che solo all’idea s’eccitò immediatamente.  
«Lì dove, Potter?» chiese Draco, che invece aveva capito benissimo dove volesse andare a parare l’altro.  
«Girati o vai a stenderti a pancia in giù, che ora mi diverto un po’ io.» ordinò James in un sorriso sghembo.  
Ma Draco non si mosse neanche di un centimetro.  
James alzò un sopracciglio e chiese: «Mh? Che hai Malfoy? Qualcosa non va? Non vuoi?»  
«Hai poco più dell’età di Scorpius. Non possiamo continuare.»  
James, a quell’affermazione, s’alterò visibilmente: «Signor Draco Malfoy, mi hai baciato, ti sei fatto fare un pompino e me l’hai fatto, mi spieghi perché adesso vuoi smettere? Se pensi che io domattina mi pentirò di quello che sto facendo ti sbagli, ti voglio, oggi e completamente, se domani non mi vorrai più vedere lo accetterò, se vorrai rivedermi solo per scopare mi andrà bene, se vuoi iniziare una pseudo storia ne sarò felice. Ma oggi, per favore, non pensare a quel che sarà domani o tra un paio d’ore. Viviamo adesso quello che ci sta capitando e...»  
James non riuscì più a parlare perché le labbra di Draco erano premute con forza contro le sue e la lingua del biondo richiedeva l’accesso alla sua bocca, che Potter gli concesse immediatamente. Rimasero attaccati a baciarsi finché ebbero fiato e poi si separarono.  
«Draco...» sussurrò James, sfiorandosi le labbra con la mano sinistra.  
«Stai cianciando troppo, avrai detto un centinaio di parole senza fermarti un attimo. Passiamo ai fatti, Jamie?» mentre lo domandò, andò verso il divano e James lo seguì. Draco si stese a pancia in giù e aspettò, chiudendo gli occhi. Potter si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, sussurrando: «Non ti farò male, è una promessa...»  
«D’accordo, Potter.» rispose Draco con meno sentimentalismo «Tuttavia sappi che non sei il primo che me lo mette in culo.»  
«No?» domandò James sorpreso.  
«No.» rispose Draco «Ma non ti dirò con chi l’ho fatto. Anzi...» lo sguardo di Draco s’illuminò per un attimo, un lampo di pura gioia illuminò il suo sguardo «...te lo dirò quando lascerai questa casa, appena avrai finito di fare quello che stai facendo.»  
«Con chi hai scopato che non posso saperlo?»  
«Ci amavamo, cosa credi? È solo che poi la vita ha diviso le nostre strade. Su Potter, entra che poi, se fai il bravo bambino, ti dirò con chi facevo l’amore da giovane.»  
«Da giovane?» chiese James, penetrando Draco con un dito «Quindi è tanto che non state più insieme?» insistette, aggiungendo un secondo dito.  
«James io non sono così vecchio! Ho solo l’età di tuo padre, ma non sono vecchio, chiaro? E, dannazione, muoviti a entrare che non ce la faccio più!»  
«Draco se entrassi ora ti farei solo male. Aspetta che abbia finito di prepararti.» disse James con pazienza.  
«Tu...» soffiò Draco «tu sei bravo in questo genere di cose.» concluse, calcando l’attenzione sulla parola bravo, come se fosse il complimento migliore che conoscesse.  
James, dal suo canto, sorrise imbarazzato, non sapendo cosa rispondergli esattamente. Cambiò quindi discorso: «Quanto tempo sei stato fidanzato con quel ragazzo di cui m’hai parlato?» chiese curioso, sfilando le dita: era pronto per la penetrazione.  
«Sette mesi, dopo la caduta del Signore Oscuro. Tuo padre ti ha parlato della Guerra che c’è stata ai nostri tempi, o no?» chiese, cercando di capire quanto sapesse James dei tempi di Voldemort.  
«Sì, m’ha detto qualcosa.» mentì James, sperando che così Draco continuasse a parlare. In realtà in casa Potter le Guerre Magiche erano un argomento quasi tabù: Harry era uscito segnato da entrambe e non voleva sentirle neppure nominare, figuriamoci se ne volesse parlare!  
«Non sono stato molto tempo con quel ragazzo, in realtà.» rivelò Draco. James pensò che se non si fosse scolato tutta quella vodka in quel bar in cui s’erano incontrati, mai gli avrebbe raccontato di aver fatto sesso con un uomo. «Solo sette mesi, ma ci conoscevamo da sette anni. E non chiedermi il suo nome, perché non te lo dico! Aaaaaaah Jamie!» gridò Draco, appena percepì l’erezione di James dentro di sé. Potter iniziò ad accarezzare i biondi capelli di Malfoy mentre gli sussurrava che non doveva preoccuparsi perché di lì a poco non gli avrebbe fatto più male e, quando il padrone di casa esclamò con decisione e risolutezza: «Lo spero per te, Potter!», James gli chiese: «Scusa la domanda imbarazzante, puoi anche non rispondere se non vuoi, ma cosa facevi esattamente con il tuo ex se non ci facevi sesso?»  
«James Sirius Potter devo spiegarti anche che ero io al tuo posto quando facevo l’amore con il mio ex ragazzo?» ghignò Malfoy, oramai eccitato a sua volta.  
Il giovane dai capelli scuri, imbarazzato, non rispose nulla, continuando però a muoversi esperto nel corpo di Draco. Venne in poche spinte, oramai era al colmo dell’eccitazione, e uscì dal corpo dell’amante adagiandosi accanto a lui.  
«Ti amo...» sussurrò il minore dei due, sfiorandogli le labbra con le dita. Forse era ancora troppo presto, pensò James, per una dichiarazione di quel genere ma, in fondo, non sapeva neanche se si sarebbero più rivisti e quindi non gli importava delle conseguenze: doveva dirgli tutto adesso, altrimenti forse non avrebbe più avuto una seconda occasione. «Ti amo tanto.» concluse, baciandolo e maledicendo mentalmente il viso di Scorpius che immaginariamente si sovrappose a quello di Draco.  
«Era tuo padre.» sussurrò Draco, dopo un attimo di silenzio. James lo guardò palesemente perplesso, non capendo a cosa si riferisse. «Il mio ragazzo, quello di cui ti ho parlato, era tuo pad...James dove stai andando?» chiese Malfoy, vedendo il ragazzo che lo aveva scopato alzarsi.  
«Dove mi posso fare una doccia?» chiese James con voce atona.  
«Sapevo che non avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma non volevo ci fossero segreti fra noi adesso che...»  
«Adesso che... cosa, esattamente? Per me sei stato solo una scopata, Malfoy. Amo tuo figlio, e tu mi ricordi lui, come io forse ti ricordo mio padre.»  
«Non sono stato con te perché sei il figlio di Harry, assolutamente no. Mi sei piaciuto dal primo momento che ti ho visto, davvero.»  
«Vuoi dire che da quando vengo a prendere Albus qui tu ti sei innamorato di me?» chiese, scettico e freddo. Non accettava la relazione tra il padre e Malfoy.  
«Ok, ok. Rettifico: fin da quando sono entrato nel bar prima e ti ho visto bere.»  
«Ora sei più credibile.» sorrise James, apparentemente meno freddo, risedendosi sul divano. «Ma ora occorre fare qualcosa per te.» disse, posando lo sguardo sull’evidente erezione del biondo.  
«Quello che vuoi, Jamie.» ghignò Malfoy al pensiero della bocca di Potter che gliela leccava tutta. «Hai carta bianca.»  
Si guardarono per un attimo, un lungo istante in cui Draco continuò a immaginare James tra le sue gambe, finché Potter disse: «Sistemati da solo, il bagno lo trovo da me, non ti preoccupare. L’accappatoio di Scorpius so qual è.»  
«E come fai a saperlo?»  
«Mi basterà cercare quello che usa agli allenamenti, semplice, no?»  
James abbandonò il soggiorno mentre le note di People are strange colmavano l’aria per l’ennesima volta, lasciando Draco a sistemare da solo la propria erezione.  
  
«Quello che mi ha dato più fastidio» Draco, steso sul divano, sussultò nell’udire la voce di James a un passo dal proprio orecchio «è stato il fatto che tu non mi abbia detto la verità, prima. Io sono stato sincero con te, dicendoti che mi ricordi Scorpius, ma tu non mi hai detto né che ti ricordo mio padre né che mi stai solo usando.»  
«Non te l’ho detto» soffiò Draco, a un passo dalle labbra di James «semplicemente perché non è vero.» lo baciò gentilmente a fior di labbra «Non è del tutto vero, almeno.»  
«Che intendi?» chiese allora James.  
«Tu mi ricordi Harry, è vero... ma non ti sto usando... io ti.. cioè io mi... tu mi piaci, insomma, hai capito che voglio dire no?»  
«Forse sì. Io ti piaccio. Almeno hai detto questo.»  
«Esatto, sì, ho detto questo.» ammise Draco.  
«È già un inizio. Ho fame.»  
«Di me?»  
«No, di roba da mangiare... Non ho ancora cenato. Eddai, non fare quella faccia triste che dopo continuiamo! Però adesso ho fame, non è che mi prepareresti qualcosa mentre mi vesto per favore?»  
«È inutile che tu ti vesta, se dopo dobbiamo rifarlo.» disse Draco mentre si recava in cucina.  
«Per quanto abbia addosso l’accappatoio del ragazzo che mi attrae» spiegò James «è umido.»  
«Fa’ come ti pare.» sbuffò Draco dalla cucina, evidentemente contrariato.  
James, appena si fu vestito, raggiunse Malfoy in cucina, cingendogli da dietro la vita con le braccia.  
«Potter...» soffiò Draco, sciogliendosi in quell’abbraccio inaspettato.  
«Pensavo avessimo abbandonato i cognomi da un pezzo passando ai nomi, mi sono sbagliato?»  
«Jamie, è pronto. Se ti scollassi da dosso servirei la tua cena in tavola.»  
«Uh, se proprio devo...»  
«Sei troppo appiccicoso.»  
«Mi hai detto due volte che ti piaccio, perché non potrei esserlo?» domandò James perplesso.  
«James il fatto che io sia attratto fisicamente da te non include il doverci sbaciucchiare o strapazzare di coccole in ogni angolo della casa, ok? Adesso siediti e mangia, che...»  
«...Che?»  
«Zitto, Potter. Non una parola sul vero perché tu sia qui. Tra un paio di minuti lascia parlare me e dove hai messo l’accappatoio di mio figlio?»  
«È sul divano, ma che sta succedendo?» James non capiva, ma quando, due minuti dopo che Draco ebbe messo a posto l’accappatoio, dalla porta d’ingresso entrarono Asteria e Scorpius, capì tutto.  
Capì di essere in un grosso guaio.  
«Jamie? Che ci fai tu qui?» domandò Scorpius sorpreso.  
«Io...»  
«Il tuo amico è un idiota. Ecco tutto.»  
«Perché sarebbe un idiota, papà?»  
«Era a ubriacarsi nel locale dove sono andato a comprare dell’aranciata per te, sai che non voglio tu beva a casa, no? Fallo quando non ti vedo, ma...»  
«Taglia papà, so che odi che io beva come so che tu sai che io bevo.»  
«Ecco l’ho trovato lì a bere e ho pensato che qui al Manor sarebbe stato meglio che nel locale.»  
«Però adesso posso andare a casa mia, grazie di tutto D...signor Malfoy.»  
«Ci mancherebbe Potter. Gli amici di mio figlio sono i benvenuti in questa casa, i cognati poi, ancor di più.»  
Scorpius impallidì: ma allora sapeva della sua relazione con Albus?  
«Ci vediamo agli allenamenti, Scorp.» disse James che, prima di Smaterializzarsi, fece l’occhiolino a Draco. Fortuna che lo vide solo il diretto interessato.  
  
«Draco?» chiamò Asteria dal soggiorno «Perché c’è la musica accesa?»  
«Mh? Musica? Chi è passato dai miei CD?» domandò Scorpius correndo in soggiorno «Papà, da quanto sai usare un lettore CD?»  
«T’ho visto accendere quell’aggeggio babbano miliardi di volte, Scorp. Ho imparato.» mentì Draco.  
«Ma io non t’ho mai insegnato a mettere un brano in ripetizione.» puntualizzò Scorpius sorpreso.  
«Sarà stato Potter mentre gli preparavo qualcosa da mangiare.» fu vago il padre.  
Fu un istante, un attimo soltanto quello in cui Scorpius guardò il padre e sembrò capire, leggergli dentro l’anima, scoprire quello che aveva fatto con James Sirius. Un fugace momento in cui il figlio parve disarmare il padre. Ma poi Scorpius sorridendo disse: «Non sa mai tenere le mani a posto, quello lì. Tutto il contrario di suo fratello che quando viene qui si nota a stento.»  
Draco sospirò sollevato ma il divano sgualcito non aveva affatto tranquillizzato Scorpius, anzi.  
   
23 dicembre 2035  
I suoi passi erano sempre stati silenziosi, Scorpius lo sapeva, ma se James, a poca distanza da lui non l’aveva sentito arrivare, significava che era immerso fin troppo nei suoi pensieri.  
C’erano delle rose fresche sulla tomba di suoi padre, quindi... «Le hai portate tu?» chiese, avvicinandosi a lui.  
James sobbalzò ma, quando lo vide, rispose: «Sì. Ma non ti dirò il...»  
«Lo so già il perché. So anche perché sei qui oggi. So perché sei venuto, e perché proprio oggi e il motivo di quelle rose rosse. Lo so da dieci anni.»  
«Non capisco...»  
«Sono dieci anni che dovrei dirti una cosa, ma temporeggio. Sono dieci anni che quando vengo da Albus e t’incrocio vorrei parlarti ma tu sembri così chiuso in te che mi sembra quasi di farti del male rivolgendoti la parola...»  
«Adesso stiamo parlando mi sembra. Dimmi cosa c’è, quindi...»  
«Quando mio padre è morto sono stato io il primo ad accorrere, perché è stata chiamata la mamma che era in viaggio e ha mandato me...»  
«Lo so. C’era scritto su tutti i giornali.»  
«Fammi finire. Quando sono arrivato, ho chiesto al pirata che l’aveva investito di non dire come stavano effettivamente le cose. C’erano delle rose rosse accanto a papà, che ho fatto Evanescere.»  
«Rose rosse?» James non capiva. «Ma se erano per tua madre forse avrebbe voluto riceverle anche dopo l’incidente. Perché le hai fatte Evanescere?»  
«Oh, non erano per mamma. Erano accompagnate da un biglietto.»  
«Un biglietto per tua mamma?»  
«Potter cazzo smettila di fare il coglione che non capisce! Mio padre è morto il 23 dicembre, oggi è 23 dicembre e undici anni fa era il 23 dicembre!»  
«Continuo a non capire.» mentì, perché forse aveva intuito dove volesse arrivare Scorpius.  
«Se continui a fare il finto tonto ti spacco quella lurida faccia che ti ritrovi e che avrei dovuto menare undici anni fa!»  
Undici anni prima era stato a letto con Draco. A letto, poi... sul divano suona più realistico. Allora Scorpius aveva davvero capito tutto!  
«Cosa intendi?» continuò a fare il finto tonto.  
«James stammi a sentire, perché te la racconto una volta sola questa storiella. Era il 23 dicembre 2024 quando hai fatto sesso con mio padre, il 23 dicembre 2025 lui è morto e oggi, 23 dicembre, sei qui sulla sua tomba, la tomba dell’uomo sposato che ti sei portato a letto.»  
«Tu come fai a saperlo?»  
«Il divano era sgualcito undici anni fa e nelle rose c’era un biglietto. Era ovvio che tu fossi il suo amante.»  
«Un biglietto nelle rose?»  
Scorpius iniziò a frugarsi nelle tasche: «L’ho conservato...» glielo porse dicendo: «Leggilo pure.»  
«Tu già sai che c’è scritto?»  
«L’ho letto tante di quelle volte che lo so a memoria.»  
Mentre James leggeva, sentiva la voce di Scorpius recitare il biglietto, che diceva:  
 _Per James.  
Amore mio, lascerò queste rose davanti casa tua e me ne andrò, perché se i tuoi capissero cosa c’è stato tra di noi m’ammazzerebbero e poi non so esattamente a te cosa succederebbe.  
Meglio evitare, dunque.  
È passato un anno dalla nostra prima volta a casa mia e vorrei che ce ne fossero una seconda, una terza, una quarta, un’ennesima.  
Se anche tu sei d’accordo, ci vediamo dove c’incontrammo per caso l’anno scorso, stavolta tocca a te. T’aspetterò con ansia stasera.  
Scusa se mi sono accorto tardi di amarti e di aver bisogno di te, quando tu lo sapevi già da tempo.  
Ti amerò per sempre,  
D.M._  
Quando terminò la lettura, James aveva le lacrime agli occhi, le gambe non lo reggevano più e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio.  
«Mi amava... Draco mi amava...» lo ripeté più volte, sotto lo sguardo fisso di Scorpius.  
«Non lo sapevi?» chiese il biondo, con una punta di sorpresa.  
James si voltò a guardarlo, chiedendogli: «Sei sicuro di voler sapere di me e tuo padre?»  
«Sì, vorrei che mi raccontassi qualcosa. Voglio capire perché ha tradito mia mamma... perché? Perché dannazione!»  
«Credo che quello tra i tuoi sia stato un matrimonio combinato, tuo padre...»  
«Non dire altro. Chissà con quante o quanti altri avrà tradito la mamma. Non dire nient’altro per favore.» chiese Scorpius categorico.  
James avrebbe voluto dirgli di essere stato l’unico, perché avrebbe voluto essere l’unico, ma, improvvisamente, un dubbio balenò nella sua mente, che lo portò a chiedere: «Quando si sono sposati i tuoi? Lo sai?»  
«Due mesi dopo che tuo padre ha sconfitto Voldemort, perché?»  
«Curiosità.» mentì. Aveva capito tutto. Draco, undici anni prima, gli aveva detto di non essere stato molto tempo con suo padre, solo sette mesi, ma si conoscevano da sette anni. E per conoscersi da soli sette anni significava che il Signore Oscuro era appena caduto. E se Asteria e Draco si erano sposati due mesi dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort e Draco e suo padre erano stati insieme sette mesi, voleva dire che per cinque mesi Harry era stato l’amante di Draco.  
Improvvisamente una sensazione di ribrezzo nei confronti di Harry s’impossessò di James, ma doveva mantenere la calma, almeno davanti a Scorpius. Aveva capito un’altra cosa. Suo padre e sua madre si erano sposati un mese dopo la caduta di Voldemort: Harry aveva tradito Ginny con Draco.  
Intanto Potter e Malfoy erano sprofondati in un silenzio carico di tensione e fissavano la lapide non sapendo bene cosa dire. Fu Scorpius a rompere il silenzio: «Ma ora come ora non importa quando i miei si siano sposati, quanti altri abbia avuto mio padre, se ne ha avuti, o se tu gli abbia mai dichiarato il tuo amore: lui ti amava e questo non si può cambiare.»  
«Io non te l’ho portato via, lui non è mai stato mio. È stata una cosa di una notte.»  
«Cioè mi stai dicendo che non è stata una cosa seria?»  
«Per me lo è stata. Non sono riuscito a toccare nessun altro uomo dopo aver fatto l’amore con tuo padre, credo morirò senza toccarne altri. Ma non sapevo che mi amasse. Se l’avessi saputo, avrei fatto follie per portarlo via a tua madre, lo ammetto, al posto di stare fermo con le mani in mano ad aspettarlo.»  
«Lo hai... aspettato?»  
«Tutto l’anno precedente alla sua morte. Ho rifiutato la proposta di Teddy di divenire amanti, quando era sposato con Vic, ho respinto le avances di un nostro compagno di squadra perché aspettavo un segnale da lui, una risposta alle mie dichiarazioni, una reazione alle mie attenzioni, ma nulla... lui sembrava avere occhi solo per tua mamma.»  
«E dopo la sua m... dopo l’incidente?»  
«Ho continuato a illudermi potesse tornare da me. Sai una cosa? Non ho mai lavato i vestiti che indossavo quella volta. Avevano il suo profumo... ora sono passati undici anni e l’hanno perso, ma non li ho ancora buttati in lavatrice.»  
Scorpius sorrise, immaginando i vestiti puzzolenti di James buttati con cura su una sedia.  
«Ora ti dico un’altra cosa Scorp. Sei proprio bello quando sorridi, hai lo stesso sorriso di tuo padre.» Avrebbe voluto dirgli che amava il suo sorriso, che amava lui, ma anche dopo undici anni era abbastanza corretto e onesto da non fare avances al fidanzato del fratello. Quindi si limitò a dirgli che aveva un bel sorriso, simile a quello di Draco.  
«L’anno scorso sono venuto con mamma qui.» iniziò Scorpius, cambiando apparentemente discorso.  
«Perché me lo vuoi raccontare?» domandò James palesemente perplesso.  
«Non mi va di parlarne con Albus. E poi tu eri il suo... come vuoi che ti dica? Scopamico? Amante?» domandò il biondo con cattiveria.  
«Chiamami come ti  pare, tanto adesso non siamo più niente.» gli tenne testa James.  
Scorpius ghignò, riprendendo il discorso: «Dicevo, quando venni con mamma qui, lei iniziò a piangere. Tra le lacrime, mi disse una cosa, ovvero che mio padre davanti a lei non si era mai sciolto in un sorriso sincero, neanche quando... beh, hai capito, no?» James annuì, voleva dire che neanche a letto Draco sorrideva alla moglie «Invece tu adesso vieni qui a parlarmi del suo sorriso dopo essertelo scopato solo una notte! È ASSURDO!» gridò infine.  
«Io e tuo padre non abbiamo scopato, né fatto sesso. A quel tempo gli mentii raccontandogli che me lo facevo solo perché mi attraeva fisicamente, ma mi pentii due secondi dopo avergli detto questa puttanata, quindi gli rivelai che lo amavo. Abbiamo fatto l’amore. E tu non hai il diritto di giudicare quella sera: non c’eri, non puoi sapere!»  
«E tu, invece, cosa sai, eh James? Pensi di sapere tutto di mio padre, ma sai solo di una notte... non sai niente!»  
«So più di te, invece!»  
«Tipo cosa, Potter?»  
«Per esempio tu non sai che tuo padre faceva sesso con mio padre. Sono stati insieme per sette mesi.»  
«Non è vero! Non ci credo!»  
«Chiedilo a lui, se non mi credi!» poi James ci pensò e, ghignando, aggiunse: «Ah, già, non puoi chiederglielo... Ma puoi sempre chiederlo a mio padre, se ne hai il coraggio.»  
Mentre completava la frase, a James Sirius Potter parve di scorgere per un fugace attimo delle lacrime che premevano per uscire dagli occhi di Scorpius. L’impressione durò solo un attimo, perché poi si trasformò in certezza: Malfoy stava piangendo. Cosa doveva fare? Voleva abbracciarlo, baciarlo, dirgli che andava tutto bene, che lo amava da almeno undici maledetti anni, che si era scopato suo padre perché gli ricordava lui, che aveva detto ti amo a Draco per tenerlo stretto a sé, per avere vicino almeno qualcuno che gli ricordasse Scorpius. Tuttavia, non era il caso. Allora optò per un discorso un po’ meno traumatizzante, un po’ più soft: «Non serve che tu lo chieda a mio padre. T’ho detto la verità.» iniziò «Non ti farei mai uno scherzo del genere. Non devi piangere o star male per gli errori commessi dai nostri genitori. Pensa che i tuoi si erano appena sposati, ma i miei aspettavano già me quando mio padre ha tradito mamma. Una volta, quando avevo appena imparato a Smaterializzarmi e Materializzarmi, apparvi, sempre a casa mia, nella stanza sbagliata e non ti dico proprio che vidi, papà era andato in viaggio di lavoro e mancava una settimana al suo ritorno; c’era mamma con due uomini che la toccavano dappertutto e fu un miracolo che non mi videro. Mi Smaterializzai subito in camera mia e da lì i gemiti si sentivano comunque...»  
«Albus non me ne ha mai parlato...»  
«Non lo sanno.» spiegò James «Né Al né Lils lo sanno. Di solito con loro non parlo dei fatti miei. Noi fratelli Potter siamo meno uniti di quanto sembriamo. Al mi dice che c’invidi tanto, ma ti assicuro che non c’è proprio niente da invidiare. A volte ci scanneremmo se solo potessimo.»  
«Non l’avrei mai detto.» disse Scorpius, asciugandosi le lacrime.  
«Per questo ti dico che non devi starci troppo male se tuo padre ha tradito tua mamma con me, non è colpa tua, non è perché tu sei sbagliato.»  
«Io... io ho sempre pensato che la mia omosessualità fosse un problema per mio padre, se avessi saputo la verità forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, forse gli avrei detto di Albus...»   
«Quando mio padre mi ha sorpreso a baciare Teddy, lo sai che stavo con lui prima del suo matrimonio, no?» s’accertò «T’assicuro che non l’ho capito che fosse gay. Mi ha fatto una strigliata coi fiocchi, non sul fatto che fossi omosessuale, ma sul fatto che non gliel’avessi detto... quindi penso che anche se tu gli avessi detto di Al, lui non t’avrebbe detto la verità.»  
«Ma lui m’avrebbe sicuramente buttato fuori di casa.»  
James non ribatté nulla perché lo riteneva alquanto probabile e quindi non sapeva come smentire quell’affermazione.  
Mentre erano immersi in un silenzio tombale, piccole goccioline di pioggia iniziarono a bagnare i loro capelli e i loro corpi.  
«Pioveva...» iniziò James e Scorpius non capì perché usasse l’imperfetto: stava piovendo in quel momento. «Pioveva anche undici anni fa quando ci siamo incontrati...»  
«Ti ho già detto che non hai il diritto di dirmi niente, perché non sai nulla, Potter.»  
James avrebbe voluto raccontare tantissime cose, moltissime sfaccettature di Draco, ma con che coraggio avrebbe potuto parlare al figlio dell’uomo con cui era stato di costui? Non trovava la forza di dirgli che gli sarebbe piaciuta una cena con suo padre, o anche andare con lui a vedere un film in un cinema babbano, o fare una passeggiata e prendere un gelato in un bar del centro, finché non fossero andati a vivere insieme e James avrebbe svegliato Draco per il lavoro con un caffè bollente preparato con amore senza magia. Ma con che coraggio poteva dire a Scorpius che per un anno intero aveva desiderato di fare tutto questo con suo padre? Non poteva, doveva tacere. Allora sussurrò: «Scusa... ma adesso forse è meglio che vada a casa.»  
«Tornerai a fargli visita?»  
«Verrò finché ne avrò la forza, Scorpius.» disse James, prima di Smaterializzarsi a casa propria.  
  
Finché fu in vita, James Sirius Potter andò a far visita a Draco Malfoy. Morì il 23 dicembre 2085, non si sposò mai e fu sepolto, per volere di Scorpius, assieme a Draco.

_Qui giacciono Draco Lucius Malfoy  
e James Sirius Potter  
che la vita ha fatto incontrare  
per un breve periodo  
ma che la morte ha unito per sempre._


End file.
